


Koi no Yokan

by DonutHolesX0



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Childhood Friends, During Canon, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, Time Skips, Tried Humour, don’t let the name fool you, this is going to turn into quite the angsty fic down the line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonutHolesX0/pseuds/DonutHolesX0
Summary: From the beginning Shino has always turned his head for one person. And even though she loved another, he couldn’t help but like her, even until the end.Just an AU story where Shino has a one-sided crush on Hinata throughout the whole Naruto storyline.





	1. First meetings

**Author's Note:**

> (Be warned this won’t be a straightforward timeline, it’ll be moving around a lot in accordance to the canon storyline.)

The first day at the academy was a spectacle for Shino. People were standing and chatting amongst one another, the sound of laughter and echoing through the crowds. Walking with his father he looked around to see many new faces he hadn’t seen before.

“Look around Shino, take in everything you see. From now on you will learn to co-exist with the rest of the children here, maybe even make lifelong friends with some.” Shibi continued to ramble about the importance of knowing the people around him. Shino half listened to what he was saying, he was too preoccupied with scanning the crowd around him.

He recognised some faces, either some he saw around the village or when he would attend meetings with his father. 

Looking to his right he stopped to look at one of the children there. They had dark blue hair and they were clinging to the robes of the larger figure next to them. Looking up he noticed their eyes also scanning the crowd, they were blank white and looked intimidating.

“Father, who are they?” Shino pointed to the two large figures, standing beside two smaller figures, all of them with the same blank white eyes.

Shibi looked over to who his son was looking at. “Those are members of the Hyūga clan, one of the noble clans of Konoha, like ours.”

“I don’t remember if I have seen them.” He stared at one of the smaller figures in particular, he couldn’t see her face behind one of the larger figures.

“Not often. They tend to keep to themselves. I believe they have one girl around your age attending the academy soon too.” Shibi responded. “Look out for them Shino, they can be quite ruthless if you pick a fight with them. Similar to our insects, their Byakugan is something to be mindful of.” Shino nodded at his fathers words, turning back to look at the girl, but she was no where in sight. 

_“They must have left already.”_ Shino thought to himself scanning the crowd again to find them. _“If they are also attending the academy, I will be seeing them around.”_  

——

At first Shino spent his days in solitude, everyone was either tending to themselves or were extremely rowdy, a few he ruled out specifically.

He sat slumped at his desk. Iruka at the front talking about kunai techniques, Shino tried to listen but just stared with blank eyes. He couldn’t stop thinking of Torune. _“Why did you leave?”_ He kept repeating that question over and over in his head. _“What made you think about leaving?”._

Shino tried to think about something else. _“You must get use to the academy quickly and make friends.”_ Torune’s words echoed through his head. He wanted to fulfil his promise to him, he would try his best to make friends at the academy.

The day finally ended, Shino made his way to the entrance of the academy. He could see everyone had someone they could walk side by side with, talking and yelling about what they were going to do after or about the training they were planning to do. 

Walking out from the entrance he stopped for a minute, he could hear something coming from the training field. Walking over to inspect the noise, he saw a small figure practising throwing shuriken out in the yards by herself, with dark blue hair. _“Its her, the Hyūga girl.”_ Shino didn’t know why, but he felt the need to finally try and talk to her.

Walking carefully to not disturb her, he watched as she threw and scrape the wooden target hanging from the trees. Thinking of what to say, he finally spoke, 

“Your arm is not right, you have to throw from your wrist not from your shoulder.”

“AH!” She yelped dropping it. Startled, Shino stepped back from her reaction. Turning around to face him. This was the first time he saw her up close. She had a low bob cut with two slightly longer bangs near her temples, her lily white eyes wide open as she looked at him with shock.

“I.. Sorry I startled you.” Shino quickly apologised.

Taking a moment to regain herself she finally spoke, “Its ok. I didn’t hear you come up behind me, I should have paid more attention to my surroundings.” Letting out a half hearted chuckle.

Shino stared at her, _“I should introduce myself.”_ But instead he stood there frozen, the sounds of crickets chirping around them as they both stood in the empty field.

“Um.. Whats your name? I’m Hinata.” Introducing herself to break the silence. 

“Shino. Aburame Shino.” He replied, looking down at his shoes.

“You’re the insect user?” Looking at him attentively.

“Correct, specifically the kikaichū. They are insects we the of Aburame clan use to aid us in battle, in return they feed off our chakra. Why? Because they live within our bodies.” Shino regretted that line, every time he told someone about the insects in him they were always grossed out. 

“That’s amazing.” He looked up, her face almost gleaming with fascination.

“Y..yes it is..” Burying his face into his jacket, this was the first time anyone said that about him and his insects.

“How many insects do you have?”

“Many, we are given a colony’s worth to live in us from birth.” Lifting his arm some bugs began crawling out on his hand.

“Wow.” She stood there in awe at the little bugs. Shino stood there watching her softly smile, saying hi to the ones in his hand. _“She’s… interesting.”_ He couldn’t help but think to himself, a soft smile appearing on his face.

“Lady Hinata there you are.”

Looking behind they saw a boy who looked like her, the same lily white eyes staring at the both of them.

“Oh, Neji.” Walking up to her he looked over to Shino, scanning him from his head to his shoes. “Who are you?” He began questioning him.

“This is my friend, Shino.” Shino looked over to her shocked, _“My friend.. Shino?”_ his face glowing bright pink at her words.

“Y..Yes, Hello.” Shino turning back to Neji to greet him, trying to hide his face in his jacket as he stood closer to him. “You’re from the Aburame clan.”

“That is correct.” Shino confirmed as Neji continued to examine him. A soft breeze fluttering by them as they all stood there looking at each other.

“Anyway, Hinata we should head home. It’s getting dark.”

Hinata nodded, “Ah, we should. What about you Shino?”

“I too will be heading home. As he said, it is getting quite dark.” Shino replied, staring out at the setting sun, almost disappearing behind the trees.

“Ok. Will I see you tomorrow?” Hinata turned to ask him.

“Most likely. Because there is class on tomorrow, so naturally I will be there.”

Hinata smiled at him before running towards Neji. Shino watched her leave, then started making his way home himself. _“My friend, Shino.”_ He repeated her words in his head all the way home.

When he reached his front porch, he stopped for a minute to look up at the wispy pink and orange coloured sky, _“I did it Torune.”_ Before heading inside. 

———

“Next is team 8. Hyūga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino.” Iruka announced in front of the class.

Tilting his glasses, his choice of teammates was almost what he expected. But he was surprised he would be assigned with Hinata from now on. After that day they didn’t make much contact with each other. 

After class they all stood out in the hall, introducing themselves.

“So you two are who I’m stuck with eh? Can’t say I’m surprised.” Kiba let out a loud laugh, his companion Akamaru laughing with him.

“You shouldn’t be.” Shino informed him, “Why? Because we each have specific abilities, all to do with either tracking or-”

“Yeah yeah I know, just joking around.” Kiba cutting him off. Shino looked up at him with slight annoyance.

“Well, its nice to be teamed up with you. I hope we all get along.” The both of them turning towards Hinata, “I think so, right Akamaru?” Looking up, Akamaru gave a little bark in agreement. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Shino.” Hinata looked to smile at Shino.

Perking up, he looked back at her, _“She remembers me?”._ He stood there a little flustered, but he didn’t want to loose composure. “We’re going to be seeing each other everyday. So if anything, the right phrase would be: ‘It’s nice to be working alongside with you from now on’.”

The both of them stared openly at Shino. “…Well anyway introductions aside, lets go eat! We’re hungry!” Kiba declared, Akamaru barking along with him.

“Um, ok.” Hinata giving off an awkward smile.

“Wait, Hinata.”

“Yes?” She turned around to look at Shino again.

“You have some sleep in your right eye.” Pointing to the side of her face.

“…Oh, um, thanks .” Rubbing her eye to get rid of it.

“Hey you coming or what?” Kiba called out from the end of the hall. Hinata nodded as she walked towards Kiba. 

He watched them for a bit, talking to one another. “ _She is my teammate. It is now my duty to look out for both her and Kiba.”_ Shino thought as he followed behind them.


	2. A Game of Tag

“Alright listen up!” Kurenai announced. Shino sat next to Hinata and Kiba on the top of one of the buildings overseeing the village.

“The Chūnin exams are coming up soon so for today’s training your objective is..” The three of them leaned in, waiting for the dramatic reveal.

“A game of ‘tag’. Today we’re training in the forest fields, I’m giving you three an hour to track and tag each other. Whoever is still ‘it’ by the end will have to do 100 push-ups.”

“That’s not too bad, I do that all the time!” Kiba boasted. “That is something I highly doubt you do, Kiba.” Shino retorted, Kiba glaring back at him.

“I’m not finished, 100 push-ups on EACH hand.” Her eyes suddenly shifting to a wicked glare. Shino felt a weird energy coming off her. He knew that didn’t sound hard, but having to do that many seemed like a stretch on his abilities.

“Does that mean if we tag you you’ll have to do the pushups too Kurenai-Sensei?” Hinata questioned.

“Yes, that is if you can catch me.” Flashing a cheeky grin at them. Shino was already preparing the scenarios in his head. Since they’ll be spending their time in the forest he would have to continue moving, he won’t be able to stay in one spot or he risks getting caught first.

“Alright let’s go.” Kurenai began walking down the stairs of the roof they were on.

Shino stood up to follow them when he looked down at Hinata, she was breathing heavier than normal, “Are you alright Hinata? You don’t seem well.” He inquired.

“Yeah I’m alright, don’t worry about me Shino.” Waving her hand in front of him dismissing his claim. “I’m just a little sore, I did some pretty heavy training back home so I’m a little tired.”

He couldn’t help but feel worried for her, “Don’t over exert yourself, Hinata.” Telling her, making his way down the stairs behind Kiba. 

——

Standing in the training grounds, the sun glared down at them as Kurenai continued briefing them. “Here are the rules, number one: you personally will have to tag your opponent, you cant use weapons or companions to tag the other.”

_“I can’t use my bug clones to tag anyone.”_ Shino made a mental note.

“Rule number two: this isn’t a simple game of tag, you’ll have to spar with the other in order to properly tag them.

“Oh man that’s gonna be fun!” Kiba cracking his knuckles with enthusiasm.

“And rule number three: you can’t team up with each other.”

“So it’s everyone for them self?” Hinata commented.

“Correct. And to ensure we know who’s tagged we will use this.” Kurenai reaching into her pocket to pull out a sunflower sticker with a smily face. “…Thats the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen.” Kiba grimaced at the sight of it.

Shino glanced at Hinata again, she was laughing at the sticker as well, but he could still sense something was off. Hinata looked back at Shino and smiled, almost as to say that she was alright.

He would try to look out for her as much as he could during this lesson.

“Alright, I’ll be ‘it’ first. We all ready?” Kurenai announced.

“Yep!” The three of them called out in unison.

“You have a 30 second head start. Go!”

Shino swiftly made his way into the forest, Hinata and Kiba following for a short while before splitting from him, branch after branch he hopped over and swung through them to get to the darkest patch of trees.

The first 10 minutes in he hadn’t seen anyone, he darting between the branches of the trees, keeping himself moving. Finally stopping he leaned against the trunk of one of the trees to catch his breath. He couldn’t hear anyone for the meantime but he couldn’t let his guard down.

Lifting his arm he summoned a few of his bugs, “Spread out and tell me if you see anything.” He told them as they flew off in different directions. Listening to the birds chirping he put his head back to rest, _“It’s quiet.”_

Suddenly jumping off to the side as the branch he was standing on breaks in two, dodging the attack he landed on the dirt path between the trees.

“Damn, almost got you!” Kiba dropped down in front of him. Shino waved the dust from his face to face him, noticing the bright yellow sticker right on top of his head. “So, you got caught first.” Shino said. He was surprised but at the same time, he knew it would’ve either been him or Hinata. “Not by choice! She snuck up on me!” Kiba replied defending himself.

“Anyway, I’ve got you in my site Shino, I won’t let you get away!” Pouncing at him, striking with his clawed hands. Shino blocking every attack. Kiba suddenly jumping over him, “Now!” He yelled as Akamaru jumped out from the bushes in front of Shino. “Gatsūga!” Shino had nowhere to go but straight up, their attack piercing the ground below.

Through the cloud of dust another attack came straight up towards Shino. Knocking him back, “Good job, Akamaru!” Kiba appeared from the other side of the dust cloud ripping the sticker off his head. “Got you, Shino!” He slapping the sticker on his back, but his hand fell through a wave of bugs instead.

“What the..!” Falling onto the ground he looked around to find the real Shino. “Hey! Kurenai-Sensei said we aren’t allowed to use our companions!” He yelled into the trees.

“She said we couldn’t use them to tag people, not to distract them.” Shino looking down at him from a branch before quickly making his escape through the trees. “OI!” Kiba’s voice echoed as Shino managed to get away.

More time passed, nor he or his insects could sense Kiba in the area around him. _“That was a close one. I almost got tagged.”_ He was able to find out Kiba had followed him, the only way to shake him off was to create a bug clone for him to track instead. Shino suddenly realised he hadn’t seen Hinata around for a while, or rather at all. _“I hope she hasn’t tired herself out. I better check on her.”_

Searching the forest he heard noises coming from his left, shifting himself to scope out what that was. Shino hid between the trees leaves watching from above, making sure he wouldn’t be noticed.

He saw two figures, it was Kiba and Hinata. Looking around there were sizeable holes in the ground. “Can’t get past that Byakugan huh?” Kiba gave a small laugh, puffing loudly. “Well you didn’t make it easy for me, Kiba.” Hinata also breathing heavily. Shino noticed her legs slightly shaking, _“How long have they been fighting?..Did I miss it?”_ Continuing to watch from behind them. He watched just as Hinata was about to use her palm strike. But before it could hit him a large cloud of smoke appeared in front of Hinata, falling through it and revealing Akamaru.

“Akamaru?!” Hinata exclaimed. Shino glanced down to see Kiba appear from behind one of the trees below. Somersaulting above her and tapping her shoulder with the sticker, “You’re ‘it’ Hinata! Run for it Akamaru!” Akamaru barked as he landed behind her and immediately take off into the bushes.

_“…He stole that off me.”_ Shino looked on, feeling a bit wronged.

Turning his head back at Hinata, she clutched onto her chest and stumbled, trying to regain her footing. Shino watched worryingly, “ _That must’ve taken a lot out of her.”_ He knew there that he had to do it, he wouldn’t let her risk exhaustion. _“I have to spar with her, she can’t be the last one it.”_

“Hinata, time’s almost up.” Jumping down to reveal himself. “Shino?” She turned around to see him walking towards her. “I’m the only one who hasn’t been tagged. Why? Because I was able to evade Kiba earlier.” Stopping a few feet in front of her, she looked at him confused.

“I don’t want to feel like I haven’t participated in this lesson.” Taking his hands out of his pockets and shaping up to her. “Lets go, Hinata.”

Hinata stood there deciphering the situation. Finally nodding in agreement and getting into her stance, facing him.

They both stood there, the sounds of the wind shaking the leaves in the background. Shino waited for the wind to change, rushing in as he struck first, aiming for the side of her head. She easily blocked it and countered with a punch. Soon they were exchanged fists back and forth, Shino was using very little of his strength in each attack.

He didn’t want to go hard on her but he didn’t want to go easy on her either. This was still apart of their training, and he didn’t want to make it seem like he took pity on her.

Blocking each of her attacks, he continued keeping his distance. He could see every aspect of Hinata through each attack, her speed, her style, her determination, the sole of her shoe very close to his face.

Before he could blink her foot swung at him, Shino blocked but was knocked back from her kick. Her hand following after, lunging straight at him, “It!” She yelled landing her palm strike right in the middle of his chest. He felt a surge of pain echo through his body, winding him as he was pushed back far, falling back on the grass behind him.

“Shino!” Hinata yelled. Running over to him, “I’m sorry! Are you ok?”

Sitting up slightly dazed and blinking hazily. Looking up to see her face, the sun’s light shone brightly behind her, backlighting her so he could see part of her face. He couldn’t do anything but sit and stare there in awe. _“Did she always look this pretty?”_ He thought to himself. Replying with a small cough, “I’m fine, no need to worry about me.”

Hinata tried reassuring him, “You don’t have to do it, I still have the sticker on me so-”

“You tagged me fair and square, I’m not ashamed. That’s because you’ve always been the better fighter between Kiba and I.” Hinata sighed in relief. She extended her hand to help him up, taking it as she helped him onto his feet. He stood there holding onto her hand, the both of them exchanging looks, Hinata stared at him still apologising for hitting him so hard. All he could do was stare back her, paying attention to her features, the dimple in her left cheek to how round her face is.

He felt the warmth in his cheeks rise up again, noticing he was still holding onto her. _“Her hand is so warm.”_

Kurenai and Kiba came rustling through the trees, approaching from behind them, “Times up, who was the last to be tagged?” Kurenai asked looking at them.

Quickly letting go, he grabbed the sticker from her shoulder and placed it on his chest. Putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket before turning around to look at them.

“I was.” Shino admitted revealing the sticker, now crumpled to an almost frown. “Shino..” Hinata whispered.

“So it looks like Shino has to do the push-ups.” Kiba said through a grin, though he looked as he actually did want to do them instead.

“Think you can handle that Shino?” Kurenai asked.

“…Y-Yes.. of course.” Shino said with slight hesitation.

Kiba and Akamaru started laughing, while Kurenai looked at Shino proudly.

“You can do it Shino!” Hinata cheered for him, looking thankful at him.

Shino nodded feeling a slight bit confident, he got onto the ground on his left hand. Maybe this wasn’t going to be too bad.

——

“I can’t believe you actually did it.” Kiba said grinning at Shino. It was getting dark as the three of them were walking through the village square. “It wasn’t hard. Why? Because we’re Shinobi, doing trivial tasks such as pushups are nothing in comparison to what we will face later on.” He said with composure but his arms said otherwise. Small sharp pains ached up to his shoulders, he kept his arms hidden in his jacket to try and rest them.

“Well I think I’ve done more than enough today, I’m gonna head back.” Kiba stretched his arms up to yawn. ‘What’re you guys gonna do?”

“I will do the same. Because I too have done more than enough.” Shino tried saying with bravado. His arms slightly shaking.

“I might head home too.” Hinata said. “Alright, well see you guys tomorrow!” Kiba gave them a thumbs up before walking towards the direction of his home.

“…How are you feeling, Hinata?” Shino turned to ask Hinata, “I’m doing better. Is your chest ok?” “My chest is fine.” Shino replied. “But are you ok? Because, it seemed like you were off today.” Hinata lowered her head slightly, her hands picking at the other. It seemed like she wanted to say something but couldn’t, not in front of him at least. Shino decided he wouldn’t pry any further.

“You don’t have to tell me what it is, I just want you to know that we’re always looking out for you.” Hinata smiled at him, “Thanks Shino, for doing that for me.” He started blushing again.

Finally heading their seperate ways. _“I hope there’s enough ice at home.”_ Slowly dragging his feet all the way back.


	3. An Omen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After so many weeks of writers block I was finally was able to complete it that and I let my mind wander a little too much so heres an extra long chapter! Enjoy!

A soft light came peering through the windows of the room, slowly creeping up to where Shino lay sleeping. Lying straight as a log on his futon. When the light touched his face Shino, like clockwork, he slowly woke up. Blinking a couple of times and rubbing his eyes under his glasses, he sat up, staring at his window in a deep trance.

It had been weeks since their ‘game of tag’, but he couldn’t get that day out of his head. It was quite the physically draining day for him, especially after he got home. He remembered laying on the floor with four bags of ice on his arms, his father comforting him for the fact he managed to achieve such a feat. But after, all he could think of was the interaction between him and Hinata.

He could feel something was different. For the past week he always felt this sense of uncertainty near her, or at least he thought it was. His stomach would flutter when he would go near her, then in an instant started feeling tense and skittish, putting up his guard every time she tried to speak to him.

He tried to think why, but never found the exact answer. _“Is it because she beat me? Is it because she picks at her fingers too much? Do I find her that annoying?”_ Over and over he could never pinpoint exactly what it was about her he couldn’t stand. All he could do was ignore it and respond to her inquires with short answers when asked.

Shaking his head of the thoughts he redirected his attention on the exams, they were two weeks away and he knew Kurenai was going to be harder on them than ever before.

Looking through the window, the clouds outside were bleak and grey and he could feel a slight chill in the air, but regardless he got up to get himself ready. Sorting through his drawers he picked through his long sleeve shirts and his usual pair of pants. Taking some wraps from the top of his dresser and grabbing his jacket from the floor.

Walking down the hall from his room he stepped into his bathroom where he was greeted by his reflection. His hair was sticking out in all sorts of places and there was a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth.

Putting his clothes to the side he ran his fingers through his hair to comb it out some of the knots. Leaning his hands against the corner of his sink, he called out a couple of his kikaichū onto his fingers.

Shino lifted his hand near his face, his bugs seemed to tell he was feeling uncertain about something, “What should I do?” He spoke softly with the little bugs on his hand, all they could do was twitch their antennae in response.

“I shouldn’t ignore her. Perhaps I should start talking to her more, because if I do maybe I’ll figure out why I can’t be around her.” Another set of twitching antennae followed.

He nodded, letting the bugs crawl back inside him. Setting his glasses down on the edge of his sink, turning on the faucet and letting the cool water run over his cold hands. He splashed the water on his face to wake himself up, wiping the remainder of sleep he had in his eyes.

Walking out dressed with his jacket hanging on his arm, he had his hands behind his head tying the back of his forehead protecter. Walking into the living room he saw his father sitting on the floor with a photo frame in his hands. “Good morning, Shino.” Shibi said, setting the small photo frame down on the table he sat at.

“Good morning, Father.” Shino responded, tightening the knot in place.

“Off to train early again?”

“Yes. Because Kurenai-sensei feels we are not ready yet.” Shino said with a heavy tone. Shibi let out a long sigh, “Make sure you train hard, it would be good if you pass the exams on your first go and quickly become a Chūnin.”

Shino nodded while Shibi added on, “It’s quite the cold day today too, so make sure you have something warm.”

“Yes, father.” Shino said nodding his head again. Shibi got up from the table and walked passed him into another room. Shino glanced over to the table, walking over he turned the photo frame around and kneeled in front of it.

“Good morning, Mother.”

Looking back he didn’t have many memories of his mother, he just knew that one day she was there, and the next day she wasn’t. All he had was a small photo of her on the living room table. Shibi was always open telling him about her, how daring or how kind she was, it made him feel a little closer to her. Closing his eyes and lifting his hands, he kneeled there for a few minutes to say a quick blessing. Opening his eyes to look at her picture once more, _“Look after us today, Mother.”_ Getting up he picked up his jacket, zipping it up to his neck.

“Here, take this with you.” Shibi returned holding a small bento box. “You can’t train well if you don’t eat anything.” Passing it to Shino. “I added in some eggs too, I tried making them with little faces, like you had as a child.” Shino tightened his grip on the box, he had to remember to eat when the others weren’t around him.

“Is there something wrong Shino?” Shibi picked up a level of distress in his son. Trying to play it off, he tried thinking of a different topic. “Father, I have a question.” Shibi perked his ears up to listen to Shino. “If someone can’t find the answer to something, and every time they think about it they get more frustrated, should they instead try to ignore it?” Shino seemed to genuinely ask him.

“Well, sometimes we should let our thoughts flow. Because a bee can never find nectar if it stays on a single flower and a fish can never move forward if it swims against the rivers current. Whatever it is you’re thinking about, you shouldn’t let yourself dwell on just the one thought alone. You need to open your horizons and allow the current to guide you.” Shibi adjusted his glasses while he stood there with pride.

“…Ok.” As per usual Shibi’s metaphors put him at ease, but they also came with a cloud of confusion, “I will try. Thank you, Father.” As embarrassing as he is, he felt grateful he still had his father.

Shino stood at the entrance adjusting his sandals, tapping them on the floor to ensure they were on. Shibi leaning on one the support beams behind him to see him off, “I’m leaving now.” Shino said.

“Alright, don’t come back too late.” He heard his father say before making his way out the door.

Shino stepped out to greet a rush of cold air breeze past his face, he breathed into his hands trying to warm them. Today was really, an extremely cold day.

——

“Kiba’s late today. I hope he isn’t sick.” Hinata said seated on a log next to Shino, her arms were crossed trying to keep herself warm. As assigned they were at the same spot they always trained at, an empty field with nothing but a few trees surrounding them and a dirt path that lead in the direction of the village.

“Unlikely. Because when we spoke to him yesterday, it didn’t seem like he was getting sick.” Shino said sitting a few inches away from Hinata.

“I guess thats true.” Hinata trembled slightly, “This is weird, it was warm and sunny yesterday, now its cold.”

“It could perhaps be an omen, as if something is warning us of a catastrophic event awaiting us in the near future.” Shino said looking upwards at the sky, the clouds weren’t as dark anymore but they were still a light shade of grey, stretching across for miles.

“That sounds scary.” Hinata commented, a look of worry on her face as she stared at the patch of grass below her feet. “You don’t think anything ‘catastrophic’ will happen during the exams do you?” She tried to say in a more positive light.

“Depends. However, heres the high chance it might. Because if the stories we’ve heard are true, all it takes is one mistake for us to fail in more ways than we can imagine.” Shino said with a cold expression. He was of course unsure about what could happen, from hindsight he didn’t believe it could be as bad as most people had made it to be, most of the missions he read about were worse. To him the exams would be a real test of survival that will end in a single pass of an outright fail.

Hinata sat up and faced Shino, putting on a brave face, “It just means we have to give it all we’ve got. All of us have our own unique abilities but when we’re a team we overcome any obstacle, especially during Kurenai-sensei’s training.”

The both of them felt chills crawl up their spine, Shino could feel his arms ache again. “We..We’ve come so far, I’m confident we’ll all pass.”

Looking down at Hinata he could feel her will shining through her. Shino lifted his head up, to look at the clouds. “I’m not so sure about that. But, I suppose I am too.” He said agreeing with her.

Another gust of cold wind waved over them, Shino sat up tall trying to keep his composure. Hinata trembled again pulling in her jacket sleeves over her hands before crossing them again.

Shino looked over to her and let out a sigh, “You should sit near to me Hinata. Why? Because if we share body heat it will ensure we both won’t be cold.”

“Oh, uh.. ok. Thanks Shino.” Shifting herself closer to him, he could feel her weight leaning on his arm, looking down at her breathing into her hands to trying and warm them. “I guess it helps wearing that thick jacket of yours. I bet you don’t get cold at all.”

“Well.. I do s-sometimes..” He could feel a warmth rising in his cheeks. His heart started beating a little faster than usual. His bugs could feel it as well. _“She’s so close to me..”_

He suddenly felt defensive again, frozen in place his stomach went cold. Tensing his shoulders he turned his head away from her, trying to dissuade himself from moving away. _“Why am I like this? Was she too pretentious in her speech? No, that was fine…”_

He remembered his fathers words, relaxing his shoulders he thought about it deeply. Reflecting over his interactions with her. Hinata was first and foremost aand teammate, he respected and cared for her as he does with Kiba. They have their share of disagreements, but nothing worse than what him and Kiba get into.

Thinking about it further, his mind brought back memories of them; their first time meeting; the feeling he had the day they were assigned as Team 8; his pummelling in the forest.

Staring down at Hinata again, she looked back at him, a familiar smile appearing on her face. A sudden realisation striking him, _“Do I.. perhaps.. Do I like Hinata?”_ It felt like a floodgate of emotions had opened, everything made sense. The anxiety in his stomach elevated, and immediately rushed to his head. His face brightening up to a light shade of rose.

“Shino, are you ok? Do you have a fever?” Hinata said perplexed. “N-No, the.. Aburame clan never gets sick. Why? Because the bugs in our bodies help look after our health and immunities.” He tried to say, but all he did was mutter out his words.

 _“Is this really it? It can’t be but, is it?”_ Shino continued to argue in his own head, one of his Kikaichū flew out from his jacket and landed on Hinata’s nose. Buzzing slightly.

“Oh, hello.” Hinata cooed looking down at the little bug.

“Kikue?” Shino didn’t recall calling out any of his bugs. Soon more started flying out of his jacket, quickly surrounding her. “Ah!” Hinata jumped back and Shino stood up, “My bugs!” He exclaimed looking at his bugs suddenly act out, attaching themselves to Hinata.

They started circling around her, clinging to her clothes. Forming a small layer around her body and arms, her head untouched. “Sh..Shino?” Hinata stood there nervously.

“I… Sorry!… They’ve never done this before..” He stuttered. “ _What are you doing? Was it because I wanted to keep Hinata warm?”_ He questioned as he tried communicating to his bugs to come back.

“Hey!” They heard a voice in the distance, the bugs suddenly dispersed, all flowing back into Shino’s jacket.

Kiba running up to them. “Hey! I… Are you both ok? You seemed spooked.” Looking at the both of them standing there slightly shocked.

Hinata stuttered, “Y-Yes! Just a little…”

“Cold.” Shino finished “Why? Because we were waiting for you, Kiba.”

“Oh. Yeah sorry about that, I couldn’t find the right jumper for Akamaru.”

The both of them looking up to see Akamaru on Kiba’s head, wearing a cream coloured jumper with little red bones patterned on it.

“So should we start?” Kiba looking enthusiastic.

“Yes, we should.” Shino tried hiding his face further in his jacket.

“Where’s Kurenai-sensei? Don’t tell me she ditched us.”

“I don’t know, we haven’t seen her either.” Hinata said looking around her. Shino scanned around him, Kurenai hadn’t shown her face.

“I wouldn’t be surprised, she probably overslept. Or maybe, even forgot!” Kiba said letting out a sharp laugh.

“Are you sure about that?” Kurenai placed a hand on Kiba’s shoulder, his face went white. Shino and Hinata huddled together in joint fear. 

“Seems like you’ve already failed the first task, not one of you could detect my aura in the area!” Kurenai shouted. Kiba couldn’t move, even Akamaru felt scared trying to cling onto Kiba’s head for dear life. Shino and Hinata lowered their heads apologetic.

“As punishment, 100 laps around the field starting now. And after that, we’ll see how long you can stand against me.” Cracking her knuckles with a devilish grin. Shino could sense his kikaichū quivering in fear. 

Running around Shino felt a sense of relief, he relieved he figured out the reason why he reacted the way he did. Looking at her running aside with him, her bangs flying in the wind as they continued to run laps around the field. He felt determined to support her, help her out more than ever.

A rush of apprehension suddenly grabbed him. _“If today truly is an omen, does that mean something is going to happen to us, during the exams no less?”_

Tripping over his feet, he stuck his hands out to rebalanced himself. He wanted to think about it further, but perhaps after Kurenai’s immediate beat down on all of them. 

——

Two weeks went by in a blink of an eye, after the enduring weeks they faced the Chūnin exams had finally arrived. Walking through the halls, Shino walked to the side with Kiba who leading him and Hinata across the large crowd. Looking over the many Genin from their village and others who were also participating in the exam, he felt a little underwhelmed to say the least. 

“So many showed up.” Hinata said anxiously, keeping herself close to Kiba.

“The numbers shouldn't matter.” Shino said, “Why? Because in the end what will determine who passes and who fails is our ability to-”

“Just means theres more competition for us.” Kiba spoke over Shino. “That won’t be a problem, I bet we could smoke every one of these guys easily!” Kiba said his arms around his head stretching, Akamaru chirped in agreement. Shino quietly scorned at Kiba, though he expected nothing less from him.

“Don’t let them intimidate you.” Shino said reassuring Hinata, her head slightly lowered making sure she didn’t make any eye contact with the other participants. 

“Hey, look who’s ahead of us.” Kiba said turning his body in the direction of a small commotion happening in the corner of the room. Shino looked ahead to see a small circle of people, most he instantly recognised, namely Shikamaru and-

“Naruto..?” Shino heard Hinata whisper. In the corner of his eye he saw Hinata’s face become red, standing a little far behind the both of them. “Is everything alright Hinata?” Shino asked her. “Uh.. Y-yes, Shino.. I’m..” It was unusual for him to see her like this. 

“I think we should go say hi.” Kiba sneered, Shino reluctantly following Kiba to inspect the noise. “Hey! Found you all! So I see everyone is here.” Kiba declared. 

“H-hello..” Hinata said sheepishly, playing with her hands again. Shino stood upright choosing not to say anything. While Kiba continued to throw comments back and forth with everyone Shino payed his attention towards Hinata, he never noticed how Hinata was around Naruto. All he could do was stand in absolute silence and continue to watch as Hinata looked in Naruto’s direction. Her cheeks still blushing at him as they all continued to bicker back and forth between each other.

Shino didn’t know what came over him, he considered himself alright interacting with others, but seeing Hinata look at Naruto like that. _“Why is she..? Does Hinata like Naruto?”_ He tried to bury something down, he didn’t feel like it was anger, nor was it sadness. But he knew he wanted to stand in front of her and ward off Naruto, or bring Hinata away from the scene. Whatever angle he looked from it, all he wanted to do was protect Hinata at all costs. 

Lost in his head he noticing a small beetle crawl across the ground, and Choji was walking towards them almost stepping on it. Shino took a few steps forward and stood between them. “Don’t step on it.” He said glaring at him.

“Huh?” Choji stared back at him confused.

“I said don’t step on it.” He repeated in a harsher tone.

“Why? Are you gonna eat that?” Choji questioning him, his hand still in the bag of chips he was holding.

He could feel everyone looking at him, he stood his ground while the wave of silence brushed over all of them. A ball of fire burning inside him.

Shortly they were all interrupted by a boy with silver hair, talking to them about the general importance and seriousness they were all about to be introduced to. Shino could feel himself being watched by almost everyone in the room this time. 

“You alright there, Shino?” Kiba whispered to him shifting himself behind him.

“I’m perfectly fine. Why do you ask, Kiba?” Shino said. 

“I don’t know. You tell me.” Raising his eyebrow at Shino. Kiba could feel a dark miasma as he stared at him back, seeing his reflection in Shino’s glasses.

“Ok, ok I get it.” Kiba backed off, turning back to hear what this boy, Yakushi Kabuto, had to say. 

Shino continued to watch events unfold around him, all the while studying and gaining information from everyone around him, it wasn’ hard to detect the thick level of tension in the air. After a few more explanations and some interesting visuals a large smoke cloud appeared to reveal a bunch of Jonin. One introduced himself as the Chūnin exams proctor, Morino Ibiki, explaining the rules for the first exam and told them all to sit themselves down. 

Everyone started to disperse, grabbing their numbers and sitting down. Shino turned to look at Hinata, peering over the crowd she locked her eyes on him, nodding her head as to say “Good luck.”. He wanted to say more, but he knew she would be fine as he nodded back to her, turning to Kiba who was standing next to him. “Whatever happens. Don’t fail.” Shino said sternly. 

“Wow, thanks for the pep talk ‘Dad’. You better not either.” Kiba glared his teeth at him. The both of them exchanging looks before splitting up and seating themselves. Shino sat aside two older Konoha Genin, making eye contact with one of them, he could sense the vicious demeanour behind their eyes. 

The air felt thick, he prepared himself as the exams began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the third chapter, sorry it took so long but hopefully the next one is not too far away! I hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is my first fic on this site so thank you for the support. The timeline to this will be from before the academy to up to the last episode of the Naruto series.


End file.
